gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality
|season = 2 |number = 19 |image = S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png |code = |story = |written = Jeff Rowe Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Emmy Cicierega Sabrina Cotugno Alonso Ramirez Ramos Ben Holm |directed = Matt Braly |aired = November 23, 2015 (Disney XD) TBA (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = November 28, 2015 (Canada) |previous = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |next = Weirdmageddon III }} " " is the 19th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It premiered on November 23, 2015. This is the second episode in the Weirdmageddon story arc. Official overview Dipper, Soos and Wendy must save Mabel from a strange new world, while Bill's forces plan their next move. Synopsis The episode begins with Weirdmageddon on Day 4. Manly Dan is turned to stone, and Sprott is seen holding a triangular sign, protesting Bill Chipher's "Ways of Life". He too, is turned to stone and brought to Bill's pyramid fortress. Bill plays with Ford, in stone, and announces the latest successes, which are turning citizens of Gravity Falls into stone, which are later placed in a chair, while Lazy Susan is the one exception seen, coming to, and then later going back into unconsciousness. He announces his plan to take Weirdmageddon world wide, and the demons make their way toward the edge of Gravity Falls. But, instead of escaping to the rest of the world, they hit a shield and ricochet back toward Bill's Fortress. Intrigued, Bill realizes that only Ford could be able to understand the shield, and begins to plan his next move. Dipper, Wendy, and Soos enter Mabel's Prison Bubble. After taking a few steps, the bubble begins to fracture and Soos grab Dipper and Wendy, expecting a hard fall. Instead they land on bounce house, surprised that this is Mabel's prison. Xyler and Craz appear, almost running the group over. They ask if they can want a grand tour, and with no other option, they go. Credits * Written by: **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboarded by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Ben Holm **Vaughn Tada (uncredited) * With the Voice Talents of **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Alfred Molina as the Multi-Bear **Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein **Danielle Fishel as Pyronica **Eric Bauza as Ernesto **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **John Roberts as Xyler **Patrick McHale as Hectorgon *'Additional Voices' **Corey Burton **Matt Chapman as Dippy Fresh **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch as Bill and Sev'ral Timez **Kevin Michael Richardson as Stuffed Animal Tree * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Soos has been eating part of his hat for the past three days. *Wendy has always wanted to glue a plunger to the principal's head. *Dipper and Mabel attended Eggbert Elementary. *Since Soos doesn't remember what his father looks like, he imagines him as having the body of a pro wrestler and the face of a man he once saw on a bottle of hot sauce. Series continuity *This episode continues one day after the events of the previous episode. *Sprott still acts insane due to being affected by a bubble of pure madness in the previous episode. *Aoshima and one of the Flavor Pups from "The Inconveniencing" and Shimmery Twinkleheart from Little Gift Shop of Horrors make an appearance. *The boy that Mabel attempted to ask out in "Tourist Trapped" makes an appearance. *Dipper's old hat from the pilot appears in a flashback. *Waffles with big arms that Mabel drew in "Headhunters" are the guards. *Flashbacks from "Gideon Rises," "Summerween," and "Sock Opera" are seen when Dipper pleads his case for reality. *Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein is from the one of the sweaters Mabel wore in "Tourist Trapped." *The jurors wear Mabel's heart sweater from The Legend of the Gobblewonker, the strawberry sweater from Headhunters, the hamburger sweater from Boss Mabel and the rainbow sweater from The Love God. *Ducktective appears during the trial. *Flashbacks from "Into the Bunker," "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," and "Weirdmageddon Part 1" are seen when Xyler and Craz are showing what reality is like in Mabel's Scrapbook. *The cardboard cutout Zach and the purple rhino from "Mabel's Guide to Dating", stickers from Mabel's sticktionary from "Mabel's Guide to Stickers" are in the Prison Bubble. *Dipper and Mabel do the "awkward sibling hug" mentioned in "Tourist Trapped." * Celestabellebethabelle from The Last Mabelcorn, Multi-Bear and Chutzpar from Dipper vs. Manliness, and Woodpecker guy and his wife from Irrational Treasure are seen among the refugees at the Mystery Shack. Trivia *This is the last episode storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega, worked on. *This episode uses a shortened version of the Weirdmageddon theme song. * Soos imagines his father to be Hispanic, even though his father is Caucasian while his mother is Hispanic. * When you play the theme backwards, the whisper says "I'm Watching You" instead of the usual "I'm watching you nerds." Cryptograms * During the opening credits, while the title is showing, a code flashes saying "JUDYLWB IDOOV" which decodes like the code in "Tourist Trapped" to "GRAVITY FALLS". * The code "FZPO YSU BQSHZ LTLY FR LV UCC IFJ CIYHO LTEYWKQWUW II P KFASJ JKQASPJE'W LLOMKXQNFR FLWEDGI."' '''decodes with the Vigenere cipher using the keyword "'DIPPYFRESH'" to "'CRAZ AND XYLER WENT ON TO RUN THE LEGAL DEPARTMENT AT A MAJOR CHILDREN'S TELEVISION NETWORK'." * In the end credits, '''1-16-19-10 9-10-19 17-19-4-5 4-6-23-8-8-19-20 15-10-5-15-20-19 4-16-19 8-23-5-4 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4, 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 4-3-6-10 4-9 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4.' decodes to WHEN ONE GETS TRAPPED INSIDE THE PAST, DREAMS CAN TURN TO NIGHTMARES FAST. de:Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality ru:Странногеддон Часть 2: Побег из реальности Category:Season 2 episodes